Tensioned membrane structures are erected using a network of structural members such as the building structure 100 shown in FIG. 1. The structural member may be a truss or other structural tubes or frames that are designed to withstand the forces typically associated with such building structures. In FIG. 1, the building structure 100 is made up of at least three arch-like frameworks 102, 104, 106, that define an interior space 110 (See FIG. 2). By covering the network of arch-like frameworks with appropriate material, a building structure 100 is created. FIG. 2 illustrates one of those arch-like frameworks shown in FIG. 1.
In order to create the framework, such as the arch-like framework shown in FIG. 2, the structural members, such as trusses, must be joined together. For example, the arch-like framework shown in FIG. 2 may be constructed by joining together a combination of trusses of varying configurations. Each open end of the truss is joined together with the next truss to create the arch-like framework shown in FIG. 2.
Currently, there are several known methods of joining trusses and other structural members together. However, known methods lack structural capacity, create eccentricities, are bulky and/or are non-uniform. Accordingly, a structural coupler that addresses some of these deficiencies remains highly desirable